Loonakids: Acmegeddon Take 2
by BatmanLoonaticsFan96
Summary: When yet another meteor comes launching at the planet, the kids and their parents  and Slam  must go off into space to destroy it. If not, the earth may very well be destroyed... Sequel to "Missing"
1. Chapter 1

Loonakids: Acmegeddon, Take 2

Yay, I got a new one up! This one will have a few references to "Armageddon", especially in the last chapter or 2. But, you don't have to watch the movie or anything to get the story. Just enjoy it! On with the show!

Chapter 1

(Jonas Brothers' "Black Keys" plays in background)

A young coyote girl and a wolf boy sat side-by-side on a hill as the sun finished setting. Their names were Kelly Coyote and Austin Wolfe. Kelly scooted closer to her boyfriend and leaned against him. Austin smiled and simply gazed at her.

_She walks away,_

_Colors fade to grey,_

_Every precious moment's now a waste_

Kelly sat up straight and gazed into her boyfriend's eyes. She smiled at him. She didn't say anything, but he knew what she was thinking…

_She hits the gas,_

_Hoping it would pass,_

_The red light starts to flash,_

_It's time to wait_

The 2 of them continuing to gaze at each other and leaned in closer, beginning to kiss.

_And the black keys_

_Never looked so beautiful_

_And a perfect rainbow_

_Never seemed so dull_

They didn't pull away, but continued to just kiss and gaze at each other.

_And the lights out_

_Never had this bright a glow_

_And the black keys_

_Are showing me a world I never_

_Knew, no_

The 2 canines finally separated.

_World I never_

_Knew_

"Never changes, huh?" Kelly asked. Austin smiled again. He was thinking something completely different.

_She hates the sun_

'_Cause it proves she's not alone_

_And the world doesn't revolve around her soul_

_No_

The wolf and coyote then gazed at the sky, glancing at each other occasionally ("occasionally" meaning "whenever they got the chance").

_She loves the sky_

'_Cause it validates her pride_

_Never lets her know when she is wrong_

As the stars began to light up the sky, gazing down at the 2 lovers as they glimmered, Kelly felt herself seeing something.

_And the black keys_

_Never looked so beautiful_

_And a perfect rainbow_

_Never seemed so dull_

"What is it?" asked Austin.

Kelly groaned slightly as the vision faded. "I don't know…"

_And the lights out_

_Never had this bright a glow_

_And the black keys_

_Are showing me a world I never_

_Knew, no_

_Yeah_

Kelly looked back up at the stars as she tried to remember what she had seen.

_When the walls are closing in_

_Don't let them get_

_Inside of your head_

_Don't let them get_

_Inside of your head_

_Don't let them get_

_Inside of your head_

_Don't let them_

_Inside_

"Oh, look," said Kelly, pointing up at the sky, "a shooting star." Sure enough, something had just streaked across the sky. "Make a wish?"

Austin smiled at her. "Mine already came true."

Kelly smiled at him and pushed him, playfully. Just then, she remembered what her vision had shown her. Her smile faded.

'_Cause the black keys_

_Never looked so beautiful_

_And a perfect rainbow never seemed so dull_

_Oh_

"What is it, Kelly?" asked Austin.

"We have to get out," Kelly answered, standing up.

Just then, rocks started to fall from the sky.

_And the lights out_

_Never had this bright a glow_

_And the black keys_

_Are showing me a world I never_

_Knew_

"Meteor shower," said Kelly. The 2 of them started to run, but Kelly tripped on a tree root and fell on the ground. She tried to get up, but couldn't. "Austin!"

_Don't let them get_

_Inside of your head_

_Don't let them get_

_Inside of your head_

Austin turned around to see his girlfriend trying to get off of the ground. She had sprained her ankle.

_Don't let them get_

_Inside of your head_

_Don't let them get_

_Inside of your head_

Austin noticed a giant rock headed for her. "KELLY!" Austin ran to her and took her out of the way just in time.

_Sometimes a fight_

_Is better black and white _

* * *

Kelly's family was in the living room of their house…actually, it was more like a mansion if you think about it. Daniella (Kelly's aunt) was on the couch, looking through spell books (she's a Witch). Her sister, Sophie, was knitting a blanket (she had 3 babies). Sophie's husband, Tech, was working on…something.

"What are you doing, Tech?" Sophie asked, nervously.

Tech was connecting a bunch of wires. "I'm trying to get this thing to work, but it—uh oh."

"What?"

Tech had connected the wrong wires and it shocked him, turning him into a pile of dust. He regenerated himself and got back to normal. "That's what."

"I get kind of tired of that happening," said Sophie.

"You and me both."

The door behind them opened and Austin came in, supporting Kelly's injured ankle so that she could walk in without any pain.

Sophie put down her needles and went over to her eldest daughter. "What happened?"

"It's kind of a long story," Austin answered.

"But, long story short, there was a meteor shower and I tripped trying to get out of the way," Kelly explained.

"A meteor shower?" Tech asked, "Why does that sound famil—and I repeat, uh oh."

"What now?" asked Wendy, Sophie and Daniella's sister.

"There was a meteor shower just before a comet came hurtling toward us about 17 years ago," Tech explained.

"I thought it was almost 18 years ago," said Sarah, Kelly's younger sister.

"Not the one that gave us our powers," said Lexi Bunny, "Tech is talking about one that came about a year later that was over 100 times the size of the first one. Luckily, we were able to get rid of it just in time. If it had made contact, the whole planet would be nothing but a 'big pile of atmospheric dust' as I remember Tech and Ace saying."

"I sure hope that's not coming around again," said Benny, Lexi's oldest son.

"I'm afraid it is, Benjamin." Zadavia was calling them. She had appeared on the TV as a holographic image. She was pretty much the only one who called Benny "Benjamin." "There just so happens to be a meteor almost as big as Acme Australia headed for us right now."

* * *

DUN-DUN-DUN! Uh oh. Giant meteor headed to destroy them all. This should be good.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kelly was in her room with the curtains closed (the team had decided she needed her own room, so she'd been moved to a different room away from her brothers and sister). She was wrapping her injured ankle in a bandage. There was a knock on the door just after she finished fixing it. "Come in."

Austin came in.

"You know, once you've been invited, you can always just walk on in."

"I know, I was just being polite."

Kelly smiled.

Austin sat down next to her. "So what's the plan?"

"The Loonakids and their parents go up to destroy the meteor. We would take the other kids but the mission is too dangerous."

"Wait, so who's watching the kids?"

"You."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa…whoa. Are you sure about that?"

"You can handle it, trust me. Besides, no Vampires could possibly get in because you're the only one invited in and you don't live here, so…"

"Right. So…how do you intend to destroy the meteor?"

"Well, if we can plant a bomb at the very core, we can split it in half well before it can touch the atmosphere. Then it would go right by the planet and drift off into space like comets. Since the moon is on the other side of the planet, it won't take any impact either, or the sun for that matter."

"But what happens if you're too far up from the core, if the bomb doesn't go off in time, if the bomb doesn't go off, period?"

Kelly sighed. "Any of that happens…and we all die pretty much."

"Boy, people cannot leave this planet alone."

Kelly smiled. "Well, if I'm gonna die tomorrow…"

Austin got the message and smiled back.

They slowly leaned in…

"Woof, woof."

The 2 turned to the door and saw a beagle sitting there.

"I believe you haven't met our new dog, Archer?" Kelly asked her boyfriend.

"No. When'd you get a dog?"

"Hey!" Archer spoke up, "I happen to be capable of biting your leg off. WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!"

Austin looked at Kelly.

"After Sarah accidentally wished away Jack to alternate universe where an evil Warlock _was_ taking magic people hostage for his own power."

"I will ask no more."

"Yeah, and I would've gotten away with it if it weren't these rotten kids turning me into a dumb dog! Well, there's a new twist on that line."

Kelly giggled.

"I'm gonna have to watch him, too, aren't I?" asked Austin.

"Yup, pretty much." Kelly glared at Archer. "You know, you kind of interrupted a moment here."

"I know. Your dad and the ducks wanted me to watch you to make sure you 2 didn't take the make-out train to Armageddon."

"Oh, well, in that case, GET LOST!"

"I'm going." Archer left.

Austin looked at Kelly. "Your family is crazy."

"You have no idea. Then again, after Michael accidentally brought home the wrong baby from a day at the park, I think we kids need the responsibility training of rehabilitating an evil ex-Warlock in the form of a dog."

Austin half-smiled. "You'd think it'd be easier for superheroes."

"Tell me about it. We had to be Witches."

"Well, no one's here now."

"Make-out train to Armageddon?"

"Works for me."

"All aboard." Kelly kissed him. Suddenly, she pulled away. "Look, you need to promise me something: I promised Gabby that I would not let anything happen to her. Well, I'm doing that by going up into space without her, but I can't protect her if she's down here alone, so you have to promise you'll take care of her while I'm gone."

He looked at her. "Look, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"You can't help that sometimes."

He sighed. "I know. But I guess that promise will be something of yours for me to carry on."

She smiled and took his hand. "You know I love you, right?"

"I know." He kissed her again.

(Tiffany Alvord's "Heartbreak" plays in background)

_It's like a battle cry_

_Calling out your name_

_Wishing you were here with me_

Daniella held Rebekka tightly, Rev's arms wrapped around her waist as she held back tears not ready to let go of her baby.

_It's so hard to think_

_Of letting you go_

_Of letting you leave_

Wendy sat next to Dakota's crib, slowly rocking it back and forth with one hand and gripping Duck's hand tightly with the other. She wouldn't take her eyes of Dakota except to sadly glance at Duck.

_And I will try to give_

_You my all_

Lexi looked at Buddy. She smiled sadly before slowly walking away.

_Just as long as you promise me_

_You'll answer when I call_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh_

She approached Penny's crib. She caressed the side of it as she passed by it.

_Just promise me you'll never_

_Break my heart_

She slowed down even more as she came to Oliver's crib. She looked at him as she passed by him.

_Just tell me that you'll make it_

_Safely home_

Finally, she stopped walking as she came to Virginia's crib. She sat down next to it and almost started to cry.

_'Cause I know what it's like to feel alone_

Ace came in and looked at Buddy. He took out his old baseball cap and laid it on his head. Ace turned to Lexi, who smiled.

_Oh-oh_

Ace walked past Penny and Oliver and finally sat down next to Lexi and wrapped his arms around her.

_Just tell me that you know this isn't a mistake_

Lexi laid her head on Ace's shoulder and cuddled him as he hugged her.

_'Cause I don't wanna wait around_

_For the heartbreak_

Sophie, meanwhile, looked at Gabby. She smiled upon seeing her sleeping baby.

_As a war goes on_

_I just miss you more_

_Wondering how long this will last_

Sophie silently zapped her chair over to the crib TJ lay in and gazed at her youngest son. She smiled again.

_Thinking of tomorrow_

_But holding onto the past_

She got up from her chair and walked over to look at Polly. She was about to smile again, but almost started crying when she realized that she still had to leave her babies. She held back the tears and looked at each of them in turn again.

_And I will try to give_

_You my all_

Tech saw this, standing in the doorway, and walked over to her. He put one arm around her.

_Just as long as you promise me_

_You'll answer when I call_

Sophie sniffed. "I can't do it. I can't leave them knowing that we might die."

_Oh-oh-oh-oh_

"Austin's gonna be watching them."

"Well, what if we make it but don't destroy the meteor in time?"

Tech sighed with nothing to say to that.

_Just promise me you'll never_

_Break my heart_

"We're gonna do it, Sophie, I know we can."

Sophie looked at him. "I love you, you know."

Tech smiled and hugged her. "I love you."

Sophie held him tightly and started crying.

_Just tell me that you'll make it_

_Safely home_

Nadine sat on a bench in the room the spaceship would be taking off from.

Ryan came up and sat next to her. "Worried?" She nodded. "We'll handle this, you know."

"You don't know that."

_'Cause I know what it's like to feel alone_

Ryan sighed. "I don't have to."

Nadine smiled at him.

_Oh-oh_

Benny saw all this from the doorway and walked back into the hallway, bumping into Sarah. "Sorry!"

"It's OK." She started to walk away.

_Just tell me that you know this isn't a mistake_

Benny finally followed her and stopped her. "Look, I think there's something I need to tell you…"

Sarah looked at him.

_'Cause I don't wanna wait around_

_For the heartbreak_

Benny started to say something…

Archer walked by. "Excuse me." He knocked over Benny.

Sarah helped him up. She smiled.

He smiled back and just sighed and walked away.

Sarah stared after him.

_I don't know what to do_

_Hold on or let go of you_

Lucy was packing food from the kitchen.

Robert came up to her. "Hey."

Lucy smiled.

_And I know that you're on that field_

_But I need you to be my shield_

Robert looked at her. "I have to tell you something…"

She looked at him.

He started to say something… "Did you remember the water?"

She smiled. "Yeah. It's in there." She took it off to the shuttle.

_And do the things you need to do_

_I'll be waiting here for you_

Robert sighed. _Idiot!_ he scolded himself.

_And I know that you're there to fight_

_So just be brave, you'll be alright_

Jack helped up his cell phone as he sat on his bed. He went into his contacts and went down to "Brenda Sanders"… He hesitated… He sighed and turned it off. He couldn't do it.

_And I will try to give_

_You my all_

Kelly lay on her bed, kissing Austin. She finally parted. "I…I have to go." She got up and limped off.

Austin stared after her. After she was gone, he slowly started to smile…

_Just as long as you promise me_

_You'll answer when I call_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh_

Michael stared out his window, looking to make sure no one was coming. He sighed. No sign of her… He closed the window and walked out of the room. He had already known there was a chance she was never gonna come back, but if he died out there it was definite that he would never see Madelyn Scott again…

_Just promise me you'll never_

_Break my heart_

The group collected in the ship's terminal.

"We ready to go?" asked Benny.

Everyone nodded.

"Then let's get going." Benny walked into the ship.

_Just tell me that you'll make it_

_Safely home_

Kelly looked at Austin one more time before walking off.

Austin stared after her.

_'Cause I know what it's like to feel alone_

Archer came up to Austin and sat down at his feet. "You ready to take care of me and the kids by yourself?"

_Oh-oh_

Austin looked at him. "As long as I can handle the whole talking beagle thing."

"I'm not used to it either." He walked off.

Austin looked back at the ship.

_Just tell me that you know this isn't a mistake_

Kelly looked out the window at Austin.

Tech started up the ship.

_'Cause I don't wanna wait around_

_Yeah, I don't wanna wait around_

_For the heartbreak… _

The gang took off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kelly stared out the ship's window as Acmetropolis faded from their view. She sighed. "You know, we're taking a big risk here, leaving the kids there without us. What's gonna happen if something happens to us and they're all alone?"

Daniella looked at her, understandingly. "They'll still have Austin and Archer…well, they'll still have Austin. Besides, there's really no other way we could've done it. We couldn't possibly have taken them with us; if something happened to us, we'd all die _along with_ our only possible successors. And we couldn't have stayed down there; then no matter what, the planet would definitely be destroyed…unless, of course, there's some sort of spell we could've done to destroy the meteor from afar, but I doubt there is."

"There's a spell for everything," Ryan pointed out.

"Yeah, but this is a bit complicated for that," said Wendy, "Not to mention the fact that by the time it'd be in range of our spells, we'd be too late."

"Point taken."

"I just hope something doesn't happen to the ship," Tech said, messing with the controls, "I recalibrated it and everything, but every once in a while it just goes all kaflooey."

_BANG! _The ship lurched and the alarm started going off.

"Like that."

Sarah slowly turned around. "Dad…why does it sound like the engines just stopped?"

"Well, that would be because the engines just stopped." Tech got under the control panel and started messing with the wires. "Lucky we left the atmosphere already or we would be tumbling toward solid ground—or drowning waters—at over 500 miles per hour."

"Yeah, how lucky is that?" asked Jack, sarcastically, "Instead, we're stuck in the never-ending, icy-cold, soul-sucking darkness of space."

"Thanks for that," Lucy snapped.

Tech quit messing with the wires. "There's nothing wrong with the controls. Someone's gonna have to check outside."

Ryan sighed and got up. "I'll do it. At least I don't have to move too much in fighting against anti-gravity to access the engine controls." He grabbed a suit and left.

"Be careful!" Sophie called after him.

"I know! I'm only saving the world every other day!"

Tech looked at his wife. "He can handle himself, So."

She half-smiled. "I know."

Ryan left the ship in the space suit and turned on his intercom. "Can you hear me?"

"Reading-you-loud-and-clear," Rev's voice came out of the system, "And-I-gotta-tell-you-this-idea-was-genius-'cause-it-would've-been-really-hard-to-communicate-if-we-didn't-have-an-intercom-system-helping-us—"

"Just tell me what to do!" Ryan snapped, interrupting.

Tech pushed Rev aside and took over the intercom, giving Rev and Ace the controls. "OK, do you see the engine?"

Ryan looked around. Finally, his gaze rested on the engine. "I see it."

"OK, open the panel."

Ryan held out his hand and the robotics of the engine opened the panel for him. "Got it." He went over there and examined the wiring…and circuits…and… "Uh, Dad?"

"What?"

"HELP ME!"

"Don't worry, it's simple. Red goes to blue goes to green goes to yellow and if none of those are currently in the right contact, then red goes to yellow goes to green to blue. And if all the wires are already in place, then their must be something with the circuitboard, so—"

"Or I could just do this!" He tapped into his full power and grabbed all the wires. A surge of energy rushed through him and into the engine system, starting everything back up instantly. He smiled smugly and batted his hands together to get the static off. "That takes care of that. Now…WHOA!" He ducked out of the way of an incoming asteroid.

Sophie heard this. "Ryan, are you OK?"

"Yeah, but my life just flashed before my eyes." He thought about this. "Boy, I spent a lot of time in the library." He shook this thought off and went back to the concept of the asteroid. "What was that?"

Tech looked. "Asteroids. They tend to linger together, sometimes in the trail of comets. They're meteor fragments. We must be getting close. You have to get back in the ship now!"

"No problem." Ryan rushed over to the door and started tugging on it…but it wouldn't budge. "Problem!" He banged on the door and pushed his whole body weight against it, but it wouldn't move.

"What's wrong?" asked Sophie.

"When the engines restarted, it must have sealed the air lock. The door won't open! I can't get back in!"

Tech started finagling with the controls to reopen the door Ryan was so desperately fighting against, but he couldn't release it. "We can't reopen it if the air lock is what's restricting it; we'll lose our oxygen content. We'd have to melt the lock!"

Nadine's eyes snapped wide open. "I can do that!" She jumped up from her seat and raced to the door. As soon as she found it, she grabbed the lock holding the door. Her eyes glowed pink. Her hands eerily shimmered red as the fire escaped from her system and jumped onto the metal lock, melting it.

Finally, Ryan pressed against the door and it flew open. He fell on Nadine as it shut. He looked at her as her eyes stopped glowing. "Hello."

She pushed him off and helped him up. "Are you OK?"

"Just peachy."

"Good." She ran back to the main room, letting him follow.

Tech finished adjusting the system. "OK, everything checks out. All passengers are inside the ship, the engines are fine, there's no major body damage to the hull of the ship…" The ship lurched again, with another bang. "However, the stern is another story."

"There's nothing majorly important in the stern, is there?" asked Kelly.

"Other than our main air supply, no."

Nadine came up. "My melting the lock didn't damage the air controls, did it?"

"No, you're fine. But one of the asteroids that was chasing after Ryan hit the oxygen tanks and we have an air leak. Someone would have to go into the fuel reserve and tighten the locks."

Ryan hadn't even started to take the suit off yet. "I'm going." He started making his way to the stern of the ship to find the fuel reserve. After a few minutes, he came to it. He looked around and saw the problem: one of the pipes was letting out its oxygen content. He raced over there and fixed it. He then realized that there was another leak near the back…behind a whole row of pipes. He ran over there and reached between the pipes to get to the second leak. But, unfortunately, his armspan was not quite as long as needed. He ran back to the main room, taking off the space suit on his way.

Lexi heard Ryan coming and turned around as he threw the unnecessary spacesuit in the corner. "What happened?"

"There's a second air leak, but I can't reach it. If I can't get to it, I can't tighten it."

Benny got up and went over to him. "Did you try your powers?"

"The oxygen tanks aren't even monitored. I can't manipulate metal like Dad, just access computers. And even if Dad could get to it, it's not entirely metal and wouldn't exactly go by his powers' standards."

"There's gotta be something—"

"Benny, I can't reach it!" He started pacing, thinking this over. Then he realized something. "But you can."

Benny realized where he was going with this. "No, no, no! No! No, no!"

"Benny, you're the only one who can and we can't keep going with an air leak. You've gotta do something!"

Benny sighed, giving up. "Fine, but I'm not happy about it." He went off to find the fuel reserve when he got there, he found that air leak almost immediately. He went for it. He moved his arm between the pipes in the way and stretched it to reach the tightening handle. He pulled it until the leak stopped and got out of the way. "Glad that's over." He ran back to the main room. "Fixed it. Can we go now?"

"Hopefully, yes." Tech checked everything over one last time. "Good. Now all we have to worry about is…oh boy."

Everyone followed his gaze and saw that they were headed for a planet…wait. That was the meteor, wasn't it?

"That's one big rock," said Duck.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"How long till point zero?" Ryan asked Tech.

Tech checked their timer. "About 45 minutes. But with Slam's help, that's no problem. All we have to do is find a good dig site, burrow till we hit the core, plant the bomb, get back on the ship, take off, and boom! So we'd better get going before we end up as that thing's first victims."

Ace landed them on the meteor.

Rev's eyes glowed red. "Looks-like-your-standard-meteoroid-pretty-rocky-terrain-bit-we-can-probably-find-a-good-dig-site-at-least-I-hope-we-can-otherwise-we're-dead!" His eyes stopped glowing.

"Then I guess we better start looking for a dig site." Kelly hit a button to automatically give everyone their individual spacesuits. "There. Now let's get rid of this thing."

"Ahfgihfhfjos, yeah!" Slam agreed.

Everyone left the ship and went looking for a good dig site.

Rev was the one that finally found it. "Aha! Perfectly-flat-ground-good-for-walking-and-for-digging-a-hole-to-the-core-to-plant-a-bomb-to-blow-this-thing-up!" He turned off his intercom. "Guys! I-found-one!"

Everyone followed his intercom signal to the site he'd found.

"Nice work, Rev," Tech commented, "Now let's get to digging. Slam!"

His eyes glowing purple, Slam said something, nodding, and went to the middle of their little dig site. He turned on his tornado powers and started flinging rocks out of the way and digging down to the core.

While Slam dug, Ryan and Tech started setting up their bomb with Kelly's help. They finally got it set up to blow at an appropriated time and set the timer for 10 minutes.

"Just enough time to get back in the ship and out of here," Tech had said.

Slam finally stopped digging and called up to them.

They looked down the hole at him.

Rev checked his GPS. "That's-the-exact-core-we-just-have-to-plant-the-bomb-and-get-out."

Tech handed him the bomb.

Rev sped down the hole and carefully planted the bomb. He and Slam then raced out of the hole and met the others on the dig site. "Now-let's-get-out-of-here!"

"Rev, we're in no hurry," said Tech, "That thing still has 10 minutes on its timer."

"Which I'd better start." Ryan hit a button and the bomb started its countdown. "Now let's get out of here."

"Wait a minute," said Wendy.

"Sure, we have 9 to spare."

Wendy gave him a look. "Where's Jack?"

Everyone looked around. Jack wasn't there!

"Uh oh," said Daniella.

Ryan instantly started trying to pause the timer on the bomb. It wouldn't stop.

"Rye, that won't work!" Kelly stopped him, "Once its starts, only the explosion will put it out."

"But we have to get off this thing before the charge goes off and we can't just leave Jack behind wherever he is! …Even though I would like to."

"Ryan!" Wendy snapped.

"Well, we have to find him and get back to the ship before the bomb goes off and we're all going down with this thing!"

Everyone instantly started searching for Jack. Rev couldn't even sense him on his GPS.

Kelly finally stopped looking and sighed. "I must be crazy." She closed her eyes and followed the vibes, mixing them with her Witch's sense. "Where are you? Ow." She pulled up her hand. It'd been resting against a stalagmite and the tip of the rock had dug into her palm. She tried to restrict herself, but started licking off the blood. Then it hit her. "His blood. That's why I can't sense him with my vibes or Witch's sense, the Vampire in me is pushing them away. He's injured!" She started sniffing the air, ignoring the scent of her own bleeding hand. "I've got him!" She raced after the scent, the others following after her. She finally found him lying in a rock patch. "He wasn't even at the dig site. An asteroid drifted from its flight pattern and hit him." She raced over to him and helped him up. She found his injury and examined it. "It's not serious. Why is he unconscious?"

"Let me try." Robert bent down. "Kelly, bite him."

"I'm good!" Jack snapped up. He then groaned a little, clutching his injured stomach.

"Are you OK?" asked Wendy.

"Yeah, but my life flashed before my eyes…boy, I gotta get me a life! So I take it we're not dead yet?"

"No, but we're gonna be if we don't get back to the ship and out of here in the next 2 minutes." Kelly helped him stand up and they raced off to find the ship. By the time they got there…

"30 seconds!" Tech cried, checking the timer on his watch.

Ace started trying to start up the ship and get them off of the meteor before it blew. "The engines won't start!"

Daniella checked the gauge. "We're out of gas!"

Kelly groaned. "I can zap up some more!"

"Even magically, it takes time to load up a tank like this ship's!" Daniella corrected, "And we're out of time!"

Kelly sighed, desperately. She thought about Austin and Gabby and TJ and Polly and the others back on Acmetropolis. They'd be safe. But she wouldn't. They'd have to go on without her or her family. This was exactly what she'd been afraid of.

Ryan took her hand.

She smiled at him as Sarah joined in.

Eventually, the gang found themselves squeezed into a group hug, bracing themselves for the blast…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"OK, how come we didn't blow up?" Kelly asked.

Tech and Ryan were going over their remote bomb controls.

Tech finally groaned, realizing the problem and stopping Ryan. "I see the problem. The controls were too distant from the main generator for the bomb. We'd have to be right next to it to get it to start going off."

"But I heard the timer starting," said Lexi, "I'd recognize a bomb beeping anywhere."

"Then I guess there must be something wrong with the bomb wiring. Someone's gonna have to go down into that hole and fix everything."

"Why didn't you just say so?" asked Wendy, starting to get up.

"Because the bomb would go off immediately and even Rev wouldn't be able to get back onto the ship before the meteor blew up."

"Oh…" Wendy sat back down.

"We're not leaving anyone behind!" Kelly snapped, "I couldn't bear it if I lost any of you."

"Kelly's right," said Sarah, "It's all of us or nothing."

Ace jumped in. "And Acmetropolis is gonna be nothing is one of us doesn't get down to that bomb and fix it before point zero while the rest of us am-scray back to the tower."

"How long is it until point zero?" asked Nadine.

Tech checked their timer. "15 minutes."

"Good," Kelly said, "Then we can wait and think this through. _Before _one of us ends up as entrails added to the next meteor shower." She stormed off.

"Ew," Lucy commented.

Tech walked off after Kelly. Before he could get to her, she was gone. He walked off to another little private room and turned on a communication system.

Austin was in the conference room in the tower…banging his head against the table. A computer started beeping. "What was that?" He jumped up. "Man, those kids have gotten me jittery!" He walked over to the computer and answered it. Tech was on the other line. "You know, when I agreed to baby-sit your kids, I didn't think they'd be crying left and right."

"Yeah, that's pretty much how they work. Every time you leave the nursery, one of them starts crying."

"I noticed."

Tech half-smiled. "Look…I need you to promise me something—"

"I know, Kelly told me: if anything happens to her, protect Gabby."

"And besides that…if anything happens to me, you've gotta protect Kelly."

Austin looked at him as if considering. Finally, he half-smiled. "Well, you know, I would say 'with my last breath' but since I don't breathe…"

Tech smiled. "I gotta go. We have a crisis."

"Wait—"

Tech hung up.

"What kind of crisis?" Austin sighed and went back to the table…and went back to banging his head on it.

Kelly and Tech came back into the main room about at the same time.

"How much longer?" asked Michael.

Tech checked the timer. "Less than 10 minutes."

"Boy, does the time fly," Kelly said, sarcastically.

Nadine sighed. "Look, Kelly, I know you don't wanna—"

"We're doing it."

Nadine stared at her. "What?"

"I don't wanna risk losing any of you guys, but…as Spock would say, 'the needs of the many are greater than the needs of the few.'"

"Or the one," Ryan added.

Kelly looked at him.

"Sorry, I just couldn't let you mess up a good sci-fi quotation."

"So who's the one in this case?" asked Lucy.

"Why don't we find out?" asked Daniella.

"What are we gonna do, draw straws?" asked Wendy.

"That's not a bad idea."

"I-I was joking."

"I wasn't." Daniella got out her wand and zapped up 18 sticks, one of them shorter than the others. She picked them up and moved them in her fist to where they all looked the same height, then shuffled them a little so that even she didn't know where the small one was. "Pick a stick, any stick."

Ryan sighed and grabbed one.

Benny followed his example, followed by Michael.

Everybody grabbed one and compared the size.

…Kelly had the short stick (pun intended). She looked at it. "Oh." She dropped it. "Wow." She sighed, thinking this over with her arms crossed.

Sophie looked at her sadly, playing with her own stick.

Kelly finally looked at Tech and Ryan. "What do I do?"

Ryan put down his stick, looking at his sister mournfully, and handed her what looked like the joystick on a game controller. "Just pull this tab up…" He pulled a switch, revealing a button. "…press this…" He demonstrated. "…and hold it down until it goes boom."

She took it. "And what's wrong with the wiring?" She started to walk off.

Tech followed her. "You'll know, trust me." He stopped her as she headed for the door. "Look…" She zapped the ship to let the gas tanks refill so they could get out before the bomb exploded. She faced her father. He looked at her…and punched her, knocking her down.

She grabbed herself where he'd hit her.

He grabbed the controller and raced off.

"I'm OK!" Kelly called out, not noticing what he'd just done. She then heard the door closing. She raced up and went to open it, but Tech had already locked it. "Dad!"

Tech raced to the dig sight at top speed, not stopping for anything.

Kelly raced up to the others. "We've gotta get him back!"

Before anyone could do anything, though, the ship started itself up.

"What's going on?" Kelly asked.

"Your spell had enough to time to charge up this time," Daniella explained, "Tech must be doing the rest."

There was no stopping now. The ship lurched as it started up.

Tech jumped into the hole Slam had dug and landed next to the bomb. He opened the wiring panel and began to fiddle with the wires until there was a spark.

Kelly was constantly fighting on the controls with Ryan, trying to get the ship to stop, but Tech's powers had as much of a hold on it as Ryan's did…and since the ship was 95% metal and only 45% electronic (those are on different scales), Tech kind of had the upper hand. Ergo, they were taking off whether they liked it or not.

Tech grabbed the controller and prepared to activate the bomb.

The ship exited the meteor at top speed.

The exhaust got caught on the dig site, knocking a fleet of rocks towards Tech and creating an even bigger crater.

Kelly finally gave up on the controls and activated the intercom system. "Dad! Come on, speak to me! Please!"

The controller lay on the rocky ground of the meteor next to the bomb.

Tech crawled over to it, his molecular regeneration with a full hold on him, and grabbed the controller. He pulled the tab and pushed the button.

_BOOM!_

Kelly stared out the window of the cockpit at the explosion. He was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Austin and Archer were stuck in the nursery again. Then they heard the hatch opening and the ship docking. They raced out of the nursery and to the take-off room as the gang solemnly loaded out.

Austin looked at them all, knowing something was wrong.

Kelly was the last one out. She closed the door, staring blankly at the floor.

Austin turned her to face him. "What's wrong?" He then realized who hadn't left the ship. "Where's Tech?"

Kelly looked at him sadly and finally started crying.

He took her in his arms, figuring out what had happened and comforting her.

(Jonas Brothers' "Turn Right" plays in background)

Kelly lay in her bed that night, not able to hide her tears as they fell from her eyes onto her pillow.

_Pick up all your tears_

_Threw 'em in your back seat_

_Leave without a second glance_

Sarah sat on her bed, kicking her feet back and forth as she stared at nothing.

_Somehow I'm to blame_

_For this never-ending racetrack_

_You call "life"_

Ryan looked around Tech's lab. He shook his head, sighing, and turned off the lights and left, locking the door behind him.

_So turn right_

_Into my arms_

_Turn right_

_You won't be alone_

_You might_

_Fall off this track sometimes…_

_Hope to see you on the finish line_

Michael stared out the window. No sign of Madelyn. He looked up at the sky. He could just barely see fragments of the meteor lingering very distantly into space. He sighed and closed the window. Then he locked it.

_Driving all your friends out_

_Just be easy, cannot follow_

_Turn your way beyond_

_Your own_

Sophie sat alone in the nursery, gazing into her children's cribs. Now they would never know their father.

_Somehow I'm to blame_

_For this never-ending racetrack you call_

_"Life"_

The others all just sat silently in the lobby or the living room.

_So turn right_

_Into my arms_

_Turn right_

_You won't be alone_

_You might_

_Fall off this track sometimes…_

_Hope to see you on the finish line_

Kelly lay on her bed, crying until her eyes went dry.

Austin came up and sat next to her, trying to calm her down.

_I did_

_All I could_

_And I gave_

_Everything_

_But you had_

_To go_

_Your way_

_And that road_

_Was not_

_For me_

Sarah stayed on her bed.

Benny came and sat down next to her.

Michael stared out the locked window.

_So turn right_

_Into my arms_

_Turn right_

_You won't be alone_

_You might_

_Fall off this track sometimes…_

_Hope to see you on the finish line… _

Ryan's gaze would constantly drift down the hall to Tech's old lab.

Nadine read his mind and took his hand, sitting down next to him and leaning against him.

_On a distant planet…_

A crater lay in the middle of the forest. Suddenly, a hand reached out and grabbed the ground. Then another hand. Then the 2 hands started to pull up a person…TECH!

He groaned, crawling on the ground as he emerged from the crater. "What happened?" Suddenly, memories started rushing back. He was supposed to be dead! He looked around at his surroundings. He wasn't on Acmetropolis… "Uh oh…"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Alright, I meant to make this one longer, but I hit some really bad writer's block. Plus, it's getting a little late. I promise the next one will be longer, but I've gotta go.


End file.
